Caresses de Noël
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Noël arrive et avec lui son lot de joies mais aussi son lot de petits problèmes personnels pas si simples que ça à régler... surtout lorsqu'on n'a aucune idée de ce que l'on peut faire pour en venir à bout.


Le jour s'était couché depuis un temps infiniment long, laissant le plein potentiel de la ville se dévoiler. Des lumières flamboyantes illuminaient toutes les rues comme si elles avaient été en flammes. En fait toute la ville semblait être en proie à un incendie ravageur qui prenait incessamment de l'ampleur.  
Les lumières rouges, vertes, dorées, argentées et bleues léchaient sensuellement et délicatement les murs des bâtiments, la lueur faiblarde des lampadaires, les vitrines alléchantes des magasins de jouets, les multiples petits flocons de neige, les énormes nuages patauds et les ténèbres tranquilles de la nuit.  
Aucune parcelle de la ville ne semblait être épargnée par cet incendie grandissant de lumières éclatantes, de joie et de bonne humeur, pas même les plus pauvres quartiers de la ville. Et même les rares personnes qui au départ semblaient sombres ou taciturnes avaient fini par succomber à la lente caresse des flammes qui grignotaient la ville et souriaient et riaient.  
Dès chants résonnaient un peu de partout, comme un rite religieux appelant à la joie, alors qu'ils étaient atténués par la légère couche de neige qui recouvrait toits et trottoirs.

Dans son appartement, Bob trépignait de joie. L'ordinateur éteint, le visage rayonnant, il dévorait du regard les cadeaux sous le sapin, qui brûlait avec la même ardeur que la ville.  
Il jeta un sourire éclatant à toutes les personnes autour de lui. C'était bientôt l'heure ! Le repas depuis longtemps fini, il eut du mal à se contenir, n'ayant rien à faire sinon sautiller de joie. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, avec un entrain absolument débordant.

Bientôt, bientôt, bientôt, bientôt, bien…

Plus que onze secondes. Une cloche avait résonné une première fois, emplissant complètement l'air de son bruit sourd et cuivré. Tous les chants de Noël s'étaient tus. Les lumières continuaient leur danse sempiternelle et sensuelle dans le silence quasi-complet de la nuit.

Bob s'empara à toute allure de son téléphone, ses doigts tremblant sous l'impatience. Il tapa une première lettre sur son message, juste après y avoir ajouté le destinataire. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son sourire s'étirait maintenant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Un nouveau coup de cloche résonna, se confirmant comme unique bruit dans la nuit. Les lumières continuaient de flirter avec le ciel avec insolence, se courbant délicieusement et projetant un faible halo inégal parmi les rares personnes encore dehors. Même les restaurants commençaient à fermer, les serveurs demandant quasiment sans un bruit aux derniers clients qui profitaient de l'ambiance douce et chaleureuse des bâtiments.

Bob se pressa lui, tapant une deuxième lettre, une troisième… une multitude de lettres, qu'il ne comptait plus, qui s'ajoutaient les unes derrières les autres, formant des mots encore sans grande signification. Tous restaient absolument silencieux, ne portant aucune attention au jeune homme brun penché sur son téléphone portable plutôt que sur son verre.

Un autre coup de cloche résonna. Plus que neuf secondes. Dans les maisons, ceux qui venaient de se rendre compte du son des cloches s'arrêtèrent instantanément de parler, faisant le silence absolu. Certaines fenêtres de boutiques s'éteignirent soudainement, renforçant l'attrait gracieux et lumineux des lumières multicolores.

Des mots commençaient à se former sur le message que Bob écrivait. A ce stade, il ne faisait pas même attention aux fautes d'orthographes et toutes autres erreurs d'inattention qui pouvaient advenir en écrivant à la va-vite. Il répondit d'un grommellement amusé à une petite tape que quelqu'un lui donna dans le dos. Cependant, il perdit quelques dixièmes de seconde à cause de ce geste amical, se trompant entre les mots, ne sachant plus où il en était.

Un nouveau coup retentit. Avec une superbe candeur, les lumières continuaient de danser, se faisant à chaque seconde plus belles et aguichantes, dans une nuit qui devenait toujours plus sombre et dont les limites devenaient de plus en plus floues. Les nuages commençaient lentement à se disperser, laissant apparaître au milieu de toutes ces fabuleuses lumières un faible et pâle rayon de lune.

Alors qu'il entendait résonner ce nouveau coup, Bob sentit une pression se faire sur son cœur. Ses doigts se précipitèrent alors à toute allure, allant si vite qu'ils en devenaient difficiles à distinguer. Il ne tenait plus du tout compte des blagues lancées l'air de rien, les chuchotant à l'oreille des autres. Il ne se concentrait plus que sur ce qu'il avait en tête, plus que sur ce qu'il voulait à tout prix écrire.

Une nouvelle fois, les cloches résonnèrent, vibrant dans l'air frais. Sept secondes. Un vent léger s'était mis à souffler, forçant les quelques personnes qui sortaient de leur abris à se réfugier au plus profond de leurs manteaux. Dans leurs mouvements fluides et caressant, les lumières exaltaient lentement le désir de ceux qui les observaient, déposant sur leur peau une sensation de chaleur.

Ses doigts tapaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et, soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le message était fini. Il poussa un soupir qui lui parut infiniment long. Le brun se laissa complètement tomber entre les coussins, s'affalant dans le doux et moelleux canapé sur lequel il était déjà assis.

Le son des cloches s'empara de la ville une sixième fois, chassant le murmure inachevé qui finissait de se déployer. La légère brise avait pris d'assaut les courageux qui étaient dehors, s'insinuant entre leurs vêtements pourtant particulièrement épais. Les langues de lumières s'étendaient langoureusement de partout, tressaillant et se courbant, humant les corps frigorifiés des plus démunis.

Soudainement, Bob se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore envoyé son message. Reprenant son téléphone en main vivement, il appuya sur « envoyer » une dizaine de fois avant que l'image de courrier ailé n'apparaisse.

Pour la septième fois, les cloches de la ville résonnèrent, pénétrant jusqu'au cœur de chacune des personnes qui les entendait. Pourtant, elles n'arrivèrent pas à tirer de leur torpeur presque amoureuse ceux qui caressaient comme ils le pouvaient l a lumière, qui semblait répondre à leur cajolerie, prenant une teinte plus écarlate qu'avant, s'embrasant et se diffusant plus certainement, pénétrant plus avant dans la nuit et son infinité, y glissant avec délice et bonheur. Plus que cinq secondes.

La petite animation de courrier battant des ailes continuait avec entrain son bonhomme de chemin, ne se hâtant pas plus que nécessaire à son propre regard… Mais bien trop lentement pour Bob, qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal-à-l'aise.

Dispersant finalement les nuages, le son de la cloche explosa dans les cieux. La lumière se couchait avec lenteur et passion sur les innombrables flocons de neige qui virevoltaient encore dans la nuit.  
Elle se faisait aussi plus pressante et vive, enveloppant de plus en plus ceux dont la corps était parcouru par le vent froid.

L'animation continuait encore avec une lenteur absolument insoutenable. Bob caressait distraitement la joue de sa compagne, toute son attention dirigée sur le cadran de son portable.  
Il mourait d'envie de se ronger les ongles, mais cela n'aurait sans doute pas été tout particulièrement bien vu, supposa-t-il alors qu'une main venait se poser contre la sienne.

Encore un coup de cloches, qui résonna cette fois-ci comme un immense coup de tonnerre. La lumière se faufilait entre chacun, caressant leur peau et les enveloppant, déposant sa chaleur sur les lèvres dévoilées. Une immense clameur avait retenti, recouvrant complètement le bruit de la cloche.

« TROIS ! »

Bob faillit céder et se laisser aller à ses impulsions en rongeant ses ongles mais il se maîtrisa et, alors que la main qui avait attrapé la sienne avait resserré son étreinte, il fit glisser la main qui était sur la joue de sa compagne vers son épaule, puis vers son poignet, puis, caressant quasiment sans faire exprès sa main, il s'empara de son téléphone, qui affichait encore et toujours l'horrible message ; _« Message en cours d'envoi »._

« DEUX ! »

Cette fois, le cri était venu juste avant le son des cloches, si bien qu'il fut vite recouvert, tandis que la lumière qui dansait dans la nuit finissait de s'épanouir, tressautant à de rares moments tout en effleurant de ses extrémités les corps sautillant de joie dans les rues.

 _« Message envoyé »  
_ Bob se retint de hurler de joie, contenant son bonheur au plus profond de lui, afin de pouvoir exulter en tant et heure voulus. Enfin, enfin ! Enfin il avait été envoyé ! Enfin toute la pression, accumulée lors de cette insupportable attente, pouvait se relâcher ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

« UN ! »

Le son cuivré et sourd de la cloche de l'église se fit entendre exactement en même temps que les hurlements de joie et de bonheur purs, résonnant à côté d'eux, comme s'ils avaient été deux sons que l'on pouvait dissocier.  
Même Bob avait hurlé de joie. Plus rien ne le retenait à présent, le message était envoyé. Et puis ensuite s'élèverait le doux son du papier cadeau déchiré impatiemment, des chaleureux remerciements, des coupes que l'on entrechoque pour se féliciter…

« ZEEEEEEROOOOO ! »

Toutes le cloches, des mairies comme des églises, se mirent à résonner en chœur, se mêlant à la perfection avec cette explosion de joie à l'état pur. Bientôt retentirent aussi embrassades, remerciements chaleureux et affectueux, vœux, petites frappes amicales et tintement de verres.

« Félicitations ! »  
« Joyeux Noël à tous ! »  
« Joyeux réveillon ! »

Bob se demanda immédiatement ce que renfermaient ses cadeaux. Il se précipita alors à toute vitesse sur les paquets à son nom, déchirant sans plus de procédure les emballages multicolores. C'était magnifique ! Quelle chance mais quelle chance avait-il d'avoir de pareils amis !

« Merci beaucoup ! »  
« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Il passait amoureusement sa main dans celle de sa compagne, totalement attiré par les superbes cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Un gazouillement le tira hors de ce moment si beau et si féerique que même la lumière avait décidé de briller encore plus fort.  
Il jeta un œil distrait, sans trop y faire véritablement attention, à son téléphone. Sur l'écran était écrit quelque chose qui le fit frissonner intérieurement.

 _« Vous avez 1 nouveau message de la part de Fanta »._

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est terminé ! :D  
Je voulais vous écrire une petite fic de Noël, voilà qui est désormais chose faite ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si jamais vous avez apprécié ou non, je vous en serais grandement reconnaissant !**

 **Sur ce, je m'enfuis vers une journée d'horrible impatience ! :p**


End file.
